User talk:Mikmak28
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mikmak28 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 11:22, March 4, 2011 sure, thanks ^^Mikmak28 11:23, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Thanks MikMak. I'll add a chap tomorrow on LS-DOA tomorrow and Round 1 on CODC :D Thanks for the read. Want me to make you an AVATAR in Lunaii right now? I'm just enjoying it. LOL. AND WELCOME ! -- λύνα σίλβερ 14:24, March 5, 2011 (UTC) really? great i'm really excited, and sure thank u^^Mikmak28 14:26, March 5, 2011 (UTC) sure ur welcome welcome to the wiki, if you need a picture for you OCs, go to elouai.com, it has a way to make char pictures there. To tell you the truth, some of the older members are thinking about leaving. mainly becuase they dislike how some newer people come on and use their character images. Hopefully we will be able to do a story together, Auron Ultionem abiectio 13:02, March 12, 2011 (UTC) You are welcome! You really didn't have many mistakes, and your writing and story is really good! Can't wait to see what happens next! The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 14:30, March 13, 2011 (UTC) hey. i just saw your message. i'm updating right now. -- wιɛяdgιяℓ♥badɛ No. Persephone has Brown eyes. Check out my Next Featuring Characters and you'll know who :D -- wιɛяdgιяℓ♥badɛ 06:15, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi MikMak just here to say hi..Karikamiya 11:41, March 26, 2011 (UTC) uh thanks I also read about Mikmak..hindi talga ako full pinoy eh....3/4 chinese eh only my greatgrandmother is a full pinoy..but I'm still proud to be at least a pinoy!Karikamiya 06:11, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ganun ba? taga saan ka?Karikamiya 06:41, March 27, 2011 (UTC) CAvite ha?ako Manila eh..kung nag Mtg ka siguro...nagkita na tayo.. classmate naman mga taga Cavite at Las Pinas thanks MikMak ! -- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя[of Artemis| badɛ [♥ wιɛяdgιяℓ]] 10:48, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Collab HEy!!!Hey!! Kari here...Just want to invite you to make a collab with me and Josh and if luna agrees..Josh came from indonesia so just one hour diff.so we could keep touch with each other..and since it's summer we wouldn't worry about school unless we have summer classes and since I heard you have honors we shouldn't worry about that.Maybe Someday we'll meat again.. 11:39, April 1, 2011 (UTC) are you sure try to go here http://pjoffw.chatango.com/.... my facebook. .kari_kamiya20002000@yahoo.com.... whats yours?the collabs title is The Lust for Power just put your villan's name and hero's name you should be the one creating Chapter 2..I'll change it..I'm not that good with english either..I'm better at Math and ScienceMaybe Someday we'll meat again.. 12:05, April 2, 2011 (UTC) two more ! wew. hey there. added 2 more chaps on LS - DOA. hope u'd enjoy. i wanna gettin gbored and was doing nothing, hope these chaps can read ur expectations and fulfill ur desires (just kidding, watching sitcoms right now) :D anyways, pls read and enjoy ! ---- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя[of Artemis| badɛ [♥ wιɛяdgιяℓ]] 14:08, April 2, 2011 (UTC) just create a page that says The Lust for Power Chapter 2.Then I'll do the rest.--Maybe Someday we'll meat again.. 05:19, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Mikmak, can u go here so we could chat? thanks http://pjoffw.chatango.com Josh-Son Of Hyperion 10:26, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ```` Hello, Mikmak. I understand that you have a field trip going on and I wanted to tell you when you get back that we're going to write about each characters, how the group is originated and how does everyone meet each other. And also, we're doing a collab story with the "Dark Circle". We hope that you join. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 15:43, April 25, 2011 (UTC) hey mikmak, we are doing the collab The chiaroscuro, and its your turn! please make the chapter as soon as you have time. thanks! :D --D'Agostino-Talk 05:40, May 15, 2011 (UTC) yeah we just revised the chapter order because a lot of people were inactive. message me whenever you finish (preferabley within the next 3 days?) D'Agostino-Talk 05:47, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I liked the chapter! I'll start mine now! :) D'Agostino-Talk 22:47, May 17, 2011 (UTC) You stil part o the collab? Cuz its still going on. THe chiarascuro. so tell me cuz we need to know TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 00:04, October 12, 2011 (UTC)